earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Claus
'Claus ' (クラウス Kurausu) is a fictional character in the 2006 video game Mother 3. He is another boy from Tazmily Village, and the older twin brother of Lucas. Claus looks very similar to Lucas other than his different hair color and different clothes, though he is energetic and far more courageous than Lucas. He is last seen by the player lying motionless beyond Mt. Oriander, although the residents of Tazmily are never made aware of this. It is not clarified that Claus lives until the end of the eighth chapter, where it is revealed he is being exploited for his ability to use the elusive PK Love by Pokey Minch. Masked Man The Masked Man is a mysterious masked man who debuts during the final scene of the fifth chapter of Mother 3. He is the only other person besides Lucas capable of removing the seven Needles. He attacks with lightning, a sword, a beam gun and some PSI powers; he also has the ability to destroy PSI Shields and use mechanical wings to fly away. He works for Pokey Minch, the Pig King, as what he refers to as his "cute little monster," and never says a word in the story. Surprisingly, he is the final boss, rather than Pokey Minch the Pig King himself. The Masked Man is in reality, Claus, who was reanimated by the Pigmask Army, likely using the same process they used to create the chimeras. During this time, the Pig King used him as a loyal servant and gave to him near full command of the Pigmask Army. The Masked Man has three battle themes. The first theme is a variation of "Strong One"", entitled "Strong One (Masked Man)". The latter themes are heard during each portion of the final battle against the Masked Man, and are titled "Battle Against the Masked Man" and "It's Over...", respectively. "It's Over..." is a creepy rendition of "MOTHER 3 Love Theme". Accessing the battle using cheats In order the battle the Masked Man under abnormal gameplay circumstances, in the cheat code menu of emulators such as VisualBoyAdvance, 20047EC must be entered in the address bar and one of his enemy modifier codes must be entered in the value bar. These codes vary between his two forms. These are 0D (his first appearance, fought during the game outside the Chupichupyoi Temple), BD (his second appearance, fought during the game underneath New Pork City), and BE (the unmasked form he takes during his second appearance, which is identical in every stat except IQ). While this code is active, the player must encounter an enemy. Instead of beginning a battle with this expected enemy, the battle with the Masked Man will immediately begin. Trivia * An alternate costume for Lucas in Super Smash Bros. Brawl resembles Claus. Claus also appears as a sticker in the game. * Claus' name is an anagram of "Lucas." * Shigesato Itoi revealed in an interview with Mycom Inc. that Claus and his twin brother Lucas were inspired by two characters from the novel Le Grand Cashier, which he described as a novel "about the bonds between twins." Masked Man Category:Characters Masked Man Category:Lucas Category:Mother 3 Category:People from Tazmily Village Masked Man Category:Playable party members Category:Playable party members in Mother 3 Category:PSI